


Dare e Avere

by hapworth



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «A-aspetta...» ansimò; aveva già la mano dell'uomo che gli vagava sul petto, sotto la camicia che lui stesso gli aveva rubato dall'armadio per dispetto. L'uomo emise una lieve risata contro il suo orecchio; profonda e sexy, mentre gli pizzicava uno dei capezzoli e Yue tratteneva un gemito, inarcandosi in avanti e poi all'indietro, scattando in quella viscosa eccitazione che lo stava già prendendo senza poterne fare a meno.





	Dare e Avere

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #12_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf12-main/) indetto su [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Blanca/Yue-Lung Lee || _A Blanca piace da morire quanto Yue sembri ancora più piccolo quando ha indosso una delle sue camicie._

Il peso rassicurante di Blanca lo teneva spalmato contro il lungo divano, sul quale era stato fino a qualche minuto prima in collera. Odiava il modo in cui l'uomo lo teneva in scacco, come il solo fatto di essere guardato da lui lo rendesse debole e stupido.  
Non aveva mai avuto remore prima: chiunque gli si opponesse, doveva essere eliminato. Era sempre stato un tipo paziente – se non lo fosse stato, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sterminare i Lee, non sarebbe sopravvissuto nel mondo in cui i suoi fratelli lo avevano gettato. Tra le fauci di uomini perversi, pronti a ferire e approfittarsi degli altri.  
Eppure, in qualche strano modo, Blanca riusciva là, dove molti avevano sempre incontrato il suo sguardo gelido. Blanca lo accendeva, gli rendeva tutto diverso, anche solo guardandolo. Non era un caso che Yue lo avesse sedotto, quasi costringendolo in effetti, a fare sesso la prima volta. Blanca non aveva battuto ciglio, eppure era stato diverso da come se lo era immaginato...  _Strano_ , in qualche modo. Nessuno lo aveva mai trattato come faceva Blanca.  
«A-aspetta...» ansimò; aveva già la mano dell'uomo che gli vagava sul petto, sotto la camicia che lui stesso gli aveva rubato dall'armadio per dispetto. L'uomo emise una lieve risata contro il suo orecchio; profonda e sexy, mentre gli pizzicava uno dei capezzoli e Yue tratteneva un gemito, inarcandosi in avanti e poi all'indietro, scattando in quella viscosa eccitazione che lo stava già prendendo senza poterne fare a meno.  
La mano dell'uomo gli scivolò fino allo stomaco, facendogli emettere un lungo lamento, mentre allargava di riflesso le cosce e chiudeva gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra e sentendo il calore crescere in mezzo alle gambe, ma anche nell'orecchio accaldato, sul viso in fiamme e nella forza che le sue mani stavano perdendo. Le lasciò scivolare verso il basso, oltre il bracciolo contro cui aveva il viso affondato.  
Blanca non parlava quasi mai in quei momenti: era un tipo molto fisico, almeno durante il sesso. Eppure, Yue avrebbe giurato che la sua voce fosse fin troppo chiara, così come i suoi intenti. Sentiva i piedi formicolare, mentre la mano continuava a scendere, fino ad afferrargli il membro eretto, cosa che lo indusse a inarcarsi con veemenza, gemendo il nome dell'uomo – non aveva l'abitudine di chiamarlo con il suo vero nome: per lui, era Blanca. Ma poi dovette interrompersi, poiché la mano libera dell'uomo lo indusse a piegarsi, fino a potergli infilare due dita tra le labbra umide.  
Yue non si lamentò; avvolse le due falangi con entusiasmo e voglia, cercando sollievo e immaginando il suo sesso nella bocca. Blanca non era tipo da sesso orale, almeno non praticato da lui e, anche se non avrebbe saputo spiegarne il motivo, se ne sentiva in parte rassicurato. «Blanca...»  
Un pigolio pieno, mentre il corpo dell'uomo gli aderiva da dietro e Yue finalmente riusciva a sentire la sua durezza contro le natiche nude. Lo voleva, lo voleva disperatamente. Succhiava le dita che aveva tra le labbra e si inarcava, cercando di fregarsi contro la patta dei suoi pantaloni e accompagnando la mano che ancora lo masturbava.  
L'uomo lasciò scivolare le dita via dalle sue labbra e liberò il suo sesso, cosa che indusse Yue a lasciar uscire un sospiro infastidito. Non durò molto, poiché Blanca lo afferrò, facendolo voltare sulla schiena e tirandolo verso il basso, in modo che fosse sdraiato sul divano, ma la testa con rimanesse contro il bracciolo. Yue lo fissò, gli occhi languidi e le gambe divaricate, la camicia di Blanca spiegazzata, che lasciava intravedere la sua nudità e una spalla nuda, arrossata tra la pelle diafana.  
«Ti dona.» gli disse l'uomo. Yue lo guardò stranito, ottenebrato ancora dall'eccitazione e dalla voglia, prima di collegare le sue parole. Lasciò uscire un sorriso affilato, portandosi una delle mani sotto la camicia, attraverso lo spazio tra le asole abbottonate e l'altra contro la coscia, sollevando un lembo del tessuto, che nascondeva ben poco del suo sesso teso verso l'alto.  
«Allora cosa aspetti?» sussurrò, in una chiara provocazione, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi a mandorla e si inarcava verso l'alto sensualmente, piegando le gambe e incitandolo ad andare avanti.  
Blanca rise, i suoi calmi occhi blu che si fissavano su quelli neri di Yue, acquosi e languidi.  
L'uomo non se lo fece ripetere, affondando il viso contro il collo niveo del cinese e cominciando a dargli qualche piccolo e rapido bacio, mentre con le mani si slacciava i pantaloni e si abbassava l'intimo quel tanto che bastava per liberarsi l'erezione.  
Yue mugolò, quando finalmente entrò a contatto con il sesso bollente ed eretto dell'altro e si protese, allacciando le braccia intorno alle ampie spalle di quello, le gambe che si avvolgevano intorno ai fianchi, anche se erano le dita che si facevano spazio tra le sue natiche. Dita bagnate ancora della sua saliva.  
«Ah... B-basta... Basta.» sibilò, chiudendo gli occhi, stringendoli e rabbrividendo, preso dal desiderio, dal proprio sesso teso e dalla voglia di arrivare all'orgasmo con Blanca dentro di sé.  
«Shhh.» fu tutto ciò che disse l'uomo, facendosi spazio poi, dopo averlo liberato dalle dita, penetrandolo con una spinta decisa. Yue si tese, il collo che si irrigidiva e il corpo scosso da un brivido di puro desiderio.  
Blanca rimase dentro di lui, fermo, per qualche istante, prima di cominciare a spingere con enfasi, proprio come piaceva a Yue, che si artigliò alla sua schiena con le unghie e con le gambe si strinse ai suoi fianchi, andandogli incontro e lasciando uscire gemiti sempre più alti, man mano che il pene di Blanca lo toccava proprio  _là_ , stimolandogli la prostata e sfregando tutto intorno, tutto dentro. Il dolore di prenderlo, così grosso e così rude, ma anche il piacere e la scossa a ogni colpo ben assestato, mentre quello gli baciava il collo e leccava l'orecchio, arrossandogli la pelle color alabastro.  
«B-Blanca... Io, io-» fu un attimo, inaspettato, mentre le lacrime gli salivano agli occhi, remore e chiaro segnale dell'orgasmo che lo lasciò a bocca spalancata e con un grido acuto, per nulla preoccupato di chi potesse sentirlo nella casa dei Lee, lì, in quel soggiorno così finemente elegante, dove accoglievano gli ospiti. E, Antenati in Cielo, Yue si sentiva così ubriaco dall'orgasmo appena avuto, che non riuscì neppure a negare un gemito quando anche Blanca gli venne dentro, godendo nel suo calore viscido e della rudezza con la quale lo lasciò.  
Chiuse gli occhi, respirando affannosamente; le braccia ancora intorno alle ampie spalle di Blanca, le gambe mollemente scivolate – di cui una a penzoloni di lato al divano. Non si sentiva più il cervello; sentiva solo il cuore nella testa, il respiro affannoso e il senso di soddisfazione e dolore, mentre rilassava e irrigidiva il sedere, nel ricordo della sensazione che gli avrebbe dato sentire colare fuori lo sperma più tardi.  
Blanca si sollevò dal suo corpo, il respiro affannato, ma gli occhi così calmi che, quando Yue li incontrò, se ne sentì un po' intimidito. Eppure lo sguardo dell'uomo non lo fissava negli occhi, ma lo guardava tutto. «Ti dona da morire, questa camicia.»  
Yue reagì quasi subito, raddrizzandosi e colpendo Blanca sul naso nel muoversi repentinamente. «Sei un pervertito.» ma, contrariamente a quanto avrebbe potuto dire a qualcun altro, non lo pensava con cattiveria. Non seriamente. E poi, se quello era lo scotto da pagare per conquistare la sua guardia del corpo, avrebbe continuato a farlo all'infinito.


End file.
